User blog:Gomez Capulet/A Personal Ranking of My Pasta's so Far
Author's note: The apostrophe in the title was unintentional. I'll talk to an admin about changing it. I don't suffer under the delusion my stories are mindblowingly fantastic but I prefer some to others and I'm always trying to improve and bring both readers and listeners a better experience. 6. A God Fearing Man This was one of the first stories I've ever posted and is loosely based on the true story of Ray and Faye Copeland who were the oldest couple put on death row. Aside from the horrible state it was in when it originally went which mostly resulted from me not really understanding how to use the wiki it's received pretty positive responses. I actually entered it in a writing contest in high school. I didn't place or anything but I got the opportunity to speak with one of the judges who said that he liked the writing but there was nothing likable about the narrator as they were completely cruel and immoral. A lot of the writing is what I would describe as awkward. I've improved enough since writing it that I'm considering rewriting it. I probably won't. Some people like it and I'm not going to tell you not read my stuff so feel free to check it out. 5. The Savages This is probably one of my best written stories. The only reason it ranks second to last is I don't really do much with it and I definitely rushed to the end. It takes place in a sort of post-apocalyptic snowy wasteland and is the only story I currently have up in the third person. 4. Twisted Metal Love The concept for this story is something which I still think is really cool. It's about a guy developing an abusive relationship with his robotic wife. For awhile I wanted to turn it into a short film. The writing is okay. The narrator is basically just a younger somehow shittier version of the narrator of A God Fearing Man. A lot of my stories were written from that kind of perspective around then and I'm glad I've moved away from it. I might rework this into something else later. My friend Ryan who was annoyingly straight edge at the time appears in this story as drug user and dies. 3. The Kissing Bug My mom isn't dead and I'm bisexual and almost none of this story actually happened but this one probably borrows the most out of anything from my actual life. The monster in it is both kind of real and something that genuinely creeps me the fuck out. The writing in this is definitely way better than A God Fearing Man or Twisted Metal Love. For some reason my friend Cassi shows up in it. 2. The Basilisk Queen There's not much I really want to say about this. It's my shortest pasta by far and I only wrote it to give Roko's basilisk a presence on the wiki. Still I think the core concept of the basilisk is something that is inherently scary in the way that Black Mirror is. 1. Held in Captivity This story is in a literal sense about a giant hand but a lot of my history with mental illness and that sort of crap went into it. I had a lot of help editing from a couple friends, one of whom is a very talented professional writer who I look up to a great deal. This story would maybe be half as strong without their help. Anyway I'd love to read some more feedback on these stories so I can makes the next ones creepier and less shit. Have a lovely day unless you torture kids or that kind of crap in which case don't. Category:Blog posts